A summer at Camp Half Blood
by Calista Jackson
Summary: Calista and Logan are two people whose fates are entwined. Then they go to camp half blood for the summer. ALL PCO CHARACTERS LATER JUST BEAR WITH ME FOR THE FIRST FEW!
1. Chapter 1: Enchanted

Chapter 1: Enchanted

I love this city, I think to myself as I walk past the familiar paths of Central Park. The erratic lifestyle, the mentality, even the accents are just some of the many things I love about New York.

Unfortunately, I don't live here. I live in the small town of Darien, CT with my mother. My dad passed away when I was little. The only thing that I can remember about him was when we walked these same exact streets during my first time here. There are some days when I just wish that I knew more: for crying out loud, I don't even know his name or have a picture of him.

As I walked on daydreaming, my best friend Calista brought me back down to Earth by snapping her fingers in my face. With her exotic face and deep brown eyes, she totally has the potential to be a model. It's such shame she can't see it. "Come on!" she whined, "I wanna go to Times Square!" God, she can act like such a little kid sometimes! But I still love her to death.

"Someone's a little impatient," I said with a smirk. "Come on, let's go."

We hustled through the streets, essentially sprinting to Times Square as fast as we could. When you're in such a magical place for such a short amount of time, you need to be as fast as you can to getting where the true magic is. As we run by a gleaming skyscraper, I couldn't help but steal a glance at the reflective glass.

Obviously, I saw myself, Arielle. A fourteen year old girl with waist length wavy brown hair that flew in back of me and sea green eyes that shone with the familiar gleam the always get when I'm enjoying myself, standing out from my pale skin.

After that brief moment of vanity, I quickly return to my senses. Looking at my surroundings, I felt a familiarity towards them: I recalled a shortcut. Grabbing Calista's hand, I veered to the right, entering the Hilton hotel. I ran through a series of sharp turns, seemingly random: left, right, right, left, right, left. Finally, I got out of the hotel, took one final turn on 42nd Avenue, and we were finally gazing upon the marvelous lights of Times Square. Throughout the whole process, Calista was muttering something about how I knew New York better than Darien. But I was paying more attention to my surroundings.

"Wow," I whispered silently to myself. This is the thing about Times Square and just about everything else in New York: despite seeing it a thousand times, it still hits me like a ton of bricks. What can I say? I love the place. Looking to my left, I saw that Zena was also transfixed by the overwhelmingness of it all.

My zoning out was interrupted by a shove. I fell on the ground. HARD. Before my body could register the pain, my reflexes kicked in, and I automatically searched the surroundings for possible suspects.

Even though the person was probably long gone, I was surprised to see a hand to help me up. I took it and when I stood up I found out that it was that of a boy. He was around my age, and had the most beautiful bright green-gray eyes. His messy black hair framed his face, which was openly concerned.

"Are you alright? Sorry, some tourists are so rude," he said in a melodious voice.

"You say that as if you're not one," I said.

"Yeah I live here," he said, smiling. "It's amazing to know that you're a part of this big city, you know?"

"Exactly!" I said. Finally, someone who understood me!

"Anyways, I'm taking my little cousin here for her birthday." As he said this, his eyes wandered around anxiously.

"Did you lose her?"

"Nah, she's somewhere here. She just is a bit introverted, prefers to stay in the shadows. But she can take care of herself."

"I know the type. My friend Calista's just like that." I said. Scanning the area, I noticed that she, too, had gone and hidden somewhere. "Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"Logan," he said. "Yours?" Logan. That's such a cute name. It suits him a lot. I was too busy fawning over his name to hear his question. He started staring at me, waiting for a response.

"Oh, and my name's Maria," I yelled over the loud hum of people in the background. God, I'm such a square, I thought. "Nice to meet you," I said while smiling.

"Same." His smile was just TOO gorgeous. Before I could sneak any more glances at him, though, a young girl with flaming red hair and bright green eyes ran to Logan. She had to be six or seven, not older than nine. Probably Logan's cousin. But wait: how can such a small little girl fend for herself in such a huge city. "Logan, we have to go. NOW!" she said in a childlike but urgent voice. "He's coming!" She started tugging on Logan so hard that he almost fell over. His open and pleasant expression automatically took on a hardened and angry expression.

"Ok, let's go," he said. He allowed the girl to tow him away. " Sorry about this. Nice meeting you!" he said as he disappeared in the crowd of people. Calista, seeing that he was gone, emerged from wherever she was hiding and approached me.

"Whoa!" she said. "Hot guy alert!"

I sighed. "You have no idea."

It is amazing how much a person can imprint on you with such a short amount of time. I retold the story to Zena while walking around the stores, who was absolutely furious that I didn't get his phone number. We decided to go into the Disney store, since it was a magical place. And, I'm not going to lie, I was sort of hoping that magic would work for me and Logan would randomly come out of nowhere.

"Seriously Zena! I just met the guy!" I shout whispered, when she was daydreaming about Logan and me as a couple. "I'm not the kind of person who hooks up with random people on the streets of New York! In fact, I've never even had a boyfriend before."

She sighed, picking up a necklace from the new Kidada collection at Disney. "But I saw a spark. Now it's lost forever. That meeting wasn't by chance: it was fate. You're perfect for each other!"

"You didn't even talk to him! How can you know…" she cut me off.

"It's all in the body language. You were into each other. It was so obvious." Oh, so know she was watching our conversation?

"Sure, whatever you say," I whispered to myself. I decided that I needed to get something from here for hope. I finally decided on this charm necklace with a golden scallop charm. I put it on, then, on the little wish card that was in the box I wished that, if Logan and me were meant to be, then it would happen. Hopefully sooner than later. It seems ridiculous that I was so wonderstruck by him, but I just couldn't help it.

Throughout my remainder of the day, I kept on looking around, hoping that my wish would come true, and I would see Logan once more. But it was hopeless: there were too many people. The odds of seeing him again are slim to none, which was just about the same chance of my wish coming true.


	2. Chapter 2: Sighting

It's been a week and a half since my journey in New York. I can't get Logan off of my mind. To be honest with you, it's quite pathetic. I pretend that I see him everywhere, and I have conversations with him in my head. I seriously thought that I was losing my mind or something.

But school went on. I have fairly good grades, which is very good due to the ADHD thing. You see, TECHNICALLY I have ADHD, and I'm SUPPOSED to be medicated, but I don't see why. The medication doesn't have any effect on me whatsoever. I actually think that whoever diagnosed me with ADHD just wants an excuse to have me medicated. And it doesn't work: once I saw that the results were nonexistent, I stopped taking them, instead stashing them in a box in my room. However, over the course of a couple years I've needed about 10 more shoeboxes to store all of my pills. Calista, seeing my stash, joked about how the police would consider me a drug dealer if they ever saw the mountain of boxes filled to the brim with pills. But I still refuse to take them. I actually felt better, not as tired, when I didn't take them.

As always, my mom didn't make me anything for breakfast. She probably left around 5:00, so I really don't blame her. Instead, I took out my cereal, poured some milk, and ate at the table. It's quite sad, but I've never seen the dining table full. When I was little, I used to fill all of the seats with stuffed animals and pretend they were my family. But even the 5-year-old version of me knew that it was unrealistic.

I left my house and went to my bus stop, which was about a mile away from my house. I got on the bus, and wasn't surprised to see that everyone except the driver (thank god) was sound asleep. I sat in the front seat and immediately started drifting into sleep. In an hour, the bus driver honked to symbol that we arrived at the school.

So there I was, first period of the day, in animal science. It's a pretty fun class: I mean, who wouldn't want to go to a class where you always go visit the animals? Anyways, my teacher decided to let us go free around the farm and visit whichever animal we want. I decided to visit my favorite horse: Ebony.

Pure black and around 6 years old, Ebony was just about the sweetest mare on the planet. I felt as if I could read her mind. I was the only person she'd ever let ride her, and I've never even taken horseback riding lessons. As I stroked her mane, I heard a bell: crap! I was late for 2nd period! I ran full speed to the classroom, where I grabbed my bag and left. I still had to run to the main building, which was maybe a two minute run. I entered my Spanish class panting, just before the final bell rang.

2nd and 3rd period flew by. Spanish and geometry were just too easy, I just have to remind myself to take it seriously. 4th period was just about my favorite class in the world: global civilization.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking: wow, she's such a nerd for loving history. But in all reality, we only learn about one major civilization: Greece. My teacher, Mr. Stack, is, well, what you call an "interesting" person. He's awesome: he worked as a roof tiler for five years until going to college and getting a degree in teaching. He's absolutely sure in fate. In fact, he told us this story about him letting fate guide him while driving: he only took left turns. And, ironically enough, he ended up at his favorite restaurant. Oh yeah, and he can always relate everything to food. We once had a quiz solely on the diet of Ancient Greece, which is, apparently, considered an epicurean delight (whatever that means).

Today, we were learning about Ancient Greek mythology. I already knew everything, but I still paid attention. For all I know, there could be a lore that I never read before. But there was no such case.

The day flew after that, and I was finally on my way home. I was on the bus, dazing, when I looked out the window. There was an old brick building that was used for offices for some real estate company. Nothing new. But as I looked closer, I noticed a figure lurking on the side of the building. I honestly think it was fate that I looked up at that exact moment, because I saw knew who the figure was. I was one that I can't get off my mind. Crouching behind the old brick building was no other than Logan himself.

"STOP THE BUS!" I screeched. My bus driver had a heart attack, but did as I said. "I'll get off here, thanks." It was crazy, but I just had to know. I ran off the bus and towards the building, everyone else on the bus staring at me as if I lost my mind. Then the bus driver came back to her senses, closed the doors, and drove away. I guess she thought that I wouldn't let myself get hurt, and that I knew my surroundings well enough to find my way home.

"LOGAN!" He couldn't hear me: I was still too far away. Looking the other way, he was focusing his attention on something else. Looming in front of him was a massive object, way larger than any human being. Out of nowhere, a shiny mass glinted in the sun: a knife. He stabbed it into the creature, who gave a hideous shriek and just dissolved. This couldn't be happening. But yet again it couldn't be ADHD: it doesn't make you imagine things, can it? Anyways, Logan just looked around to make sure that there was nothing else surrounding him and took off, heading towards a side street that probably led to the beach.

After searching for hours, it started to get dark. I went on the bus to a place about a mile from my house. Then, I walked home. When I came home, my mom was gone: of course. She's the head of the Maritime Aquarium in Norwalk, and always gets stuck in meetings. I went upstairs to do my homework: since it was nine, it was too late to eat or anything like that. After doing all of my homework, I took a shower and mulled over the event. I figured I just lost my mind: I was thinking of him, and what I thought I witnessed was just a figment of my imagination. As I lay in bed, I knew that it was irrational, and stupid, and so many other words that I could spend eternity listing all of them, but I just knew in my heart that it wasn't one word: fake. Logan was here. In Milford. And I'm not going to let him go again that easily.


	3. Chapter 3

Can you PLEASE review? I need to see what you think of it! XOXO- Maria 3

As soon as I regained control of my thoughts, I was able to speak. "Logan?" This could not be happening. And yet, I knew deep in my gut that it was.

"Maria?" He said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"umm… I've kinda been going here since the beginning of the school year. What are YOU doing here?"

"I moved," he said sadly. "My dad couldn't afford the apartment in the city."

"I'm so sorry," I said. "Well, at least you have me."

"yeah, I do," he said shyly. AWWWWWWW! I then walked over and sat right next to him.

"so…. You owe me an explanation for running away like Cinderella," I said, smirking.

"Uhhh, yeah. About that… uh, there was this man that's been following me and my sister around. We lost him at Times Square, but then he found us. My sister saw him and flipped out, so we had to run away from him." I could tell from the very first words that he was lying.

"you know that you're a terrible liar, right?" I teasingly said.

"I'm just trying to protect you," he mumbled, startling me.

"From what?"

"reality," he simply said. "I feel connected to you, and even though I just met you, I can't lie. I can't get you out of my head. And I can't lose this."

"Same," I said, referring to our chat in Times Square. He smiled, and then we leaned in. It was exactly like I thought it would be: it was sweet, and made me melt. It was full of promise, one of trust and prospect. I guess that made me finally realized that my wish that I made in the Disney Store truly came true. That was the day I vowed I would never take this beautiful leather charm necklace with my scallop charm off. EVER.

After this minute of bliss, we both went up for air at the same time. Looking into those beautiful eyes, staring back at mine, I can't tell you how bright the sparks between us were.

As the rest of the class assembled, everyone gazed curiously at the new boy. They would come up, introduce themselves, say hi, and then sit down. He would say hi, be friendly and laugh at their icebreakers, and say that it was nice to meet them.

One girl, Jill, was attempting to flirt with him, sitting on his desk and trying to seduce him. But he would just smile at her and then start staring at me. And I was loving every second of it. I have to admit it was almost a test, seeing as Jill was probably the prettiest person here. But she wore too much makeup, wore short-shorts in the middle of winter, and, to say the truth, tried way to hard. It showed me just how into me he truly was. Which sorta made me feel like a million bucks. Meanwhile, Jill just hmmphed and strutted away, whipping her hair in his face.

After that amazing period, Logan and me walked together to the main building. You see, we're in the agricultural program, which has two buildings. One of them's the farm, and the other is the main high school. After our lesson in the farm, we have to walk a short distance back to THS.

"So I'm still confused about how you got here. You say that you moved?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, it's just that there are no late admissions for this program. So, technically you shouldn't be taking this course right now."

"Really?" he said, frowning. "It was just in my schedule."

"You know what? I'm not complaining," I declared. "Oh, and since you brought up your schedule, let me see it." He quickly took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. I quickly scanned it, and said, "Wow! You have all of my classes! AND you're in my homeroom."

"I guess fate is kind," he said smiling, taking my hand. We stopped and stared in each other's eyes. And after a minute of staring into them, I broke away from his stare and, beet red, we continued walking to the build, fingers laced together.

Our Spanish teacher, Senora Collins (I know right, REALLY Spanish), made a huge fuss over him. She essentially spent the whole period trying to coax out every single little thing about him, while he just sat there and politely answered the questions. Meanwhile, I, who saw his discomfort, was laughing at his 'I'm so out of place and don't want to talk to you' vibe. I still can't believe that he's here. I know that it can't be a coincidence: that he was here for something. Even though I should just be grateful for him being here, I can't help but be curious. I push the thought out of my mind, deciding to be cautiously optimistic.

There was also the sparks. Were we taking it to fast? I mean, we already kissed and we haven't gone out! I don't even know his last name. For all I know, this relationship, if I can even call it that, is moving so fast. And that that speed was kinda unnecessary. Right as I was pondering this, the bell rang. I rose from my chair, picked up my backpack, and waited for Logan. But he was zoning out, not paying any attention to anything.

"Helloooo? Earth to Logan?" I said jokingly. He automatically stood up.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I tend to zone out a lot," he said. "Let's go." When we left the classroom, he turned to the left.

"Uhhh… Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you're kinda going in the wrong direction." He blushed, then followed me down the staircase.

"Psh, I wasn't going in the wrong direction. I was just taking a circuitous route," he said, smiling.

"Well, if your route involves jumping from the window onto the sidewalk, breaking your legs in the process, then, by all means, take it. Whatever makes your world go round."

"Nah, I think I'll stay with you." AWWWW. Seriously, if he says anymore phrases like that my heart will legit melt.

The rest of the day was filled with such moments, but otherwise uneventful. The bus ride, well, that's a whole other story.


	4. Chapter 4: Anticipation

Since Logan was stupid enough to take his time packing his backpack, we had to sprint to the bus in order to catch it. And even then we just barely made it.

It was packed: there was just one seat in the front open. Logan and me sat in it before anyone else could. And guess who we had the (mis)fortune of sitting across from: Jill.

"So where did you move from?" she said in her sickly sweet voice.

"Uhh… New York City," he admitted.

"And did you live with your parents?" he winced. Evidently this was a bad topic.

"um, I live with my dad."

"What happened to your mom?" she demanded. Wow, did she seriously not notice how he doesn't want to talk about it?

"What's with the 20 questions, Jill?" I snarled. I'm sorry, I'm not usually mean but she was irritating me on so many levels.

"Just wanted to get to know him better, that's all." She said innocently. Ugh, she was killing me. I glared at her, which is a first for me, I must say. I don't usually mess with the popular people, but her acting simply begged for it. Her eyes got wide and she quickly turned on her ipod, secluding herself from the rest of the bus.

"Hey Maria," Zena quietly said from behind me. Wow, I didn't notice that she was sitting right behind us. I almost burst out laughing when she saw who she was sitting next to: her crush Zane. Oh my god, why won't she make a move? And here was the girl who chewed me out for not getting Logan's number.

"HEY! This is my friend Logan. He's from New York City." As soon as she realized that this was THE Logan, we had telepathy in our heads.

He's the one from…

Yeah! You were right. It is fate.

I swear to god, if you don't go out on a date together I will rip your head off.

It's okay. We kissed.

AHHHHHH! You HAVE to tell me about it later.

Ok. But if you miss this opportunity to snuggle up to Zane, you might as well start writing your will.

She rolled her eyes and we both burst out laughing. Zane and Logan, however, stared at us weirdly. What can we say? We're technically sane until scientifically proven otherwise.

"So, Zane…" I hear Zena say. FINALLY! But I had to seal the deal before I got my butt whooped.

"Which bus stop do you get off of?"

"umm, I live on Abbey Road (BEATLES REFERENCE). Do you know which stop it is."

"yeah, it's next. I live on Abbey Road too. We must be neighbors." This day is getting weirder and weirder.

"I guess so," he said smiling. When we got off the bus, we figured out that we were indeed next door neighbors.

"Sooo…" Logan said, as we parted ways. "Um, are you busy tonight?"

"Not after I finish my homework. May I ask why?" I curiously said.

"I was wondering if we could maybe see the new movie based off of that book- Hugo Cabret?" he said shyly, looking at his feet. "Unless you don't want to, of course…" he frowned.

"Of course I do! Pick me up at seven?" I said. It was a Friday after all. I could do whatever I want.

"Sure. See you then." Smiling, he almost automatically kissed me and then walked to the house right next to mine. Blushing, I watched him walk into the house next to mine and wave at me before he walked through his front door. Anticipation welled up inside of me, and I walked into my house nervously awaiting the time that my clock would finally strike seven.


	5. Chapter 5: Annabeth

After spending and hour or so on homework, I spent the rest of my time until 7 getting ready. I left my hair down but slightly curly at the end. I kept my wardrobe simple: a grey American Eagle sweater, jeans, a multicolored feather necklace, and grey flats. I also kept my makeup simple: foundation, mascara, brown eyeliner, and some lip gloss. I looked at the clock and found that it was only 5:00. Wow, that was fast. I decided to find something off of my bookcase too entertain myself with.

My eyes wandered and then focused on a photo album. Perfect. You see, when I was younger, my mom wasn't always so busy. We actually lived in San Francisco. But ever since I was seven, I moved here and my mom's job as director of the Maritime Aquarium consumed her whole. I flipped over the first few pages: they were just pictures made before I was able to remember. I focused on the photos of when I was 5 or 6. There was me at my bus stop in San Francisco, where I was initially born. I was hugging a girl with bright gray eyes and curly, unruly blond hair: my best friend in the whole wide world.

Annabeth was my next door neighbor. Ever since we were three years old, we were unseparable. We told eachother everything: I knew all about her terrible stepmother and her obnoxious stepbrothers, as well as her father who hated her. My house was essentially her refuge.

I turned to the next page: it was a picture of me and Annabeth at the beach when we were 7. It was terrible: it was blurry, out of focus, and the colors were way too bright. But at least I remembered it as the best time of my life. Well, second best, after Logan. I smiled at the photo, remembering that moment. My mom wasn't home when we got home, and we decided to go to the beach. I was into photography then, and wanted to take my mom's camera with us. But it was out of batteries, so I went to Walgreens and bought one of those cheap $5.00 cameras. Then we went to the beach and had the greatest time ever. We found tons of seaglass as well as a sand dollar. That was the last time I saw Annie.

I guess you could say that 7-year-old me wasn't a happy person. A lot of things were thrown at me, a new school, lifestyle, the loss of my best friend, and having to cook my own meals and fend for myself. So I think I had a good reason to be stressed.

The doorbell rang. I looked to the clock: was it already 7? That was fast. Before I went to open the door, I ran to my desk and opened a light blue box. I took out its contents and put it in my purse for good luck. I was going to need it.

As I opened the door, I made a silent prayer to have this date be perfect. Meanwhile, the fact that I had THE sand dollar in my purse gave me a happy aura and made me excited rather then nervous.


	6. Chapter 6: fearless

**Umm… Hey. No one has been reviewing, so if you could just write a quick review? That would be awesome. Just let me know that I'm not just posting this for no one, or I will just stop posting. Just let me know there's someone out there reading my work! XOXO**

"Hey," I said, smiling. We matched: he was wearing a grey and navy blue plaid shirt with dark wash jeans. I'm glad that he didn't wear anything too fancy. We were going to the movies afterall.

"You look amazing," he said shyly. I blushed and thanked him. I grabbed his hand, and he kissed me on the cheek. "Let's go."

He guided me to his car. Apparently it rained outside, but it thankfully stopped. His car wasn't anything too special: it was a black sedan, pretty old. And I fell in love with it immediately. He opened the door for me. Wow, stereotypical date moment much?

"Thanks," I said smiling. He returned the smile and went to the driver's seat.

We had a fun ride to the movie theatres. We turned up the radio and sung the different songs on the radio. We were both terrible singers, and were laughing at our failure to hit the right notes. Then we got to the actual theater.

After we had the popcorn and the tickets and everything, we went to the room. I guess that the movie was good. But like always, the book was better than the movie. To say the truth, I was more preoccupied by Logan's arm around me.

We walked out of the movie theater hand in hand. I had no idea if we were going to go home, or if we were going to go somewhere else. I just know that I don't want to go home.

In the end we stop by at starbucks for hot cocoa. It turns out we both don't like coffee. "It's the taste- it's disgusting!" I say with emotion.

"I know, right?" he explained. "It reminds me of poison."

After that heated discussion about the things about coffee that we hate, we go to his house.

"Dad, I'm home!" he exclaimed. "My dad's an architect. He loves building things," he added to me in a monotone.

"Hey son!" a pleasant voice boomed. A man came into vision. He was one of those stereotypical father-types: medium height, a bulging belly, and a pleasant face "How was your date with-" he stopped then, seeing me. "Why hello there!" I couldn't help but smile at his charismatic tone.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend Arielle," he said, blushing. Wait- his GIRLFRIEND! Wow, upgrade :)! I was obsessing over how he said it, analyzing his pronunciation of everything. "Ari, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you, sir," I said with a grin.

"Nonsense! The pleasure is all mine," he said. "Well, I'll just leave you youngsters alone. Nothing like an old man to make it awkward," he said, laughing. Before we could respond, he walked out of the hallway and, most likely, into his study.

The house wasn't big, but it was cozy and warm and everything that a house should be. Logan gave me a tour of the place, and I was amazed at how neat and orderly everything was. I was expecting at the very least some dirty plates in the sink, but there were none.

When we entered Logan's room, I almost stopped breathing from the beauty of it. There were navy blue walls, but one wall was a huge mural of the NYC skyline. His bed was a chocolate brown, and there were bookcases on both sides filled to the brim with books and trophies. To the corner, there was a comfortable loveseat/lounge chair that was pure white, without a single stain anywhere.

"Ari?" he said. I hate being called that, but the way he said it was actually cute. I decided to let him continue on calling me that.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you want to watch TV or something?"

"How about we play a game. I ask a question, you answer it, and then ask me a question."

"Sure." I lay on the lounge chair and prayed to god that I wouldn't leave a mark there. He laid down next to me and put his arm around me. He smelled nice, like a very soft hint of Axe. Axe is okay in small amounts: when you spray it all over yourself you just smell nasty.

"So- what's your last name?" he laughed.

"Caeus. Yours?"

"Dekas. Hmmm… Oh! Favorite movie?"

"Elf. Yours?"

"She's the man. You ask a question now, instead of just stealing mine!" I playfully said.

"Well then," he said and acted as if he was wounded. I kissed him on the cheek and he automatically felt better, like a cartoon hero. I laughed, and he continued. "favorite song?"

"Fearless by Taylor Swift," I blushed, because the only reason I said that song was because it reminded me so much of tonight.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing my blush.

"Nothing, nothing," I said, struggling to erase the redness from my face. "What's your favorite song?"

"Penny Lane by the Beatles," he said. "I like to stick to the classics. Oh, and just so you know, I met Taylor Swift." I laughed.

"You're joking," I said. But his face was dead serious.

"No, I'm not," he said. "She went to my summer camp before she was famous. She visits every once in a while. Here, I'll show you." He walked towards a board that I never noticed. I followed him, curious. There were pictures plastered everywhere. I saw a photo of him with, you guessed it, a curly haired blonde. They were evidently really close, almost like family. But I could tell that they weren't dating. Don't ask why, I just can.

"Wow, you weren't lying," I said, amazed. I took a breath, put my hands on my hips, and said, "are there any other famous people you met that I should know about?"

"Nope," he said. That's when I saw the other picture.

There was Logan with two other people that were holding hands. The pair I didn't recognize was obviously a couple, their body language showed that. The boy had bright green eyes, like me. Like, the exact shade of green, which is SERIOUSLY rare. I've never seen anybody with my eye color. But I was focusing on the girl. She had wavy/curly blond hair that fell until her flat stomach, with intense gray eyes. I knew that smile.

"wh-wh-who is that?" I said, stuttering.

"Oh, my best friends at camp, Percy and Annabeth," he said. "I miss them to pieces, you have no idea."

"Yeah, I do," I said slowly. "Because Annabeth was my best friend."


End file.
